


Pride & Lavellan

by LiaS0



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Dalish Elves, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Regency Romance, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaS0/pseuds/LiaS0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As one of five daughters, Lady Lupa Lavellan of House Lavellan isn’t entirely sure of her future. In a world of politics and intrigue, sifting through potential suitors and the dangers of scandalous affairs is the least of her worries. When the Grand Duke Solas of House of Fens accompanies Commander Cullen Rutherford of Ferelden as he purchases a new estate in the country of Dales, Lupa is thrown into a whirlwind of chaos. What begins as an unpleasant and undesirable acquaintance quickly changes into a competition of like minds as the two butt heads, neither one able to consider that perhaps their greatest rival may in fact be their most steadfast ally. It is always so difficult to tell the difference in matters of the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride & Lavellan

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.

No matter the concerns, wishes or desires of aforementioned man, the idea is so fixed upon the minds of those whose sides of property he rubs elbows with, that he is considered the future husband of some one or other of their daughters before he has yet to even meet them.

This, however, did not apply to Commander Cullen Rutherford, leader of the military troops of Ferelden. That would be, for those wondering, because he had the unfortunate misfortune of being born as, not an elf, but a human. A great scandal in the land of Dales, a country run entirely and solely by elves.

“My dear,” Lady Lavellan of House Lavellan said to her husband one day, “were you aware that Ghilan’nain Park was sold just last week?”

Lord Lavellan replied that he had no such idea.

“Well, do you want to know who has taken it?”

“My dear, you desire enough for the both of us to tell me who has taken it, therefore I shall have no such objections.” That was enough for the Lady Lavellan, who wrung her handkerchief in utter horror.

“A  _human_ , my dear, has recently purchased the park!” That did pique Lord Lavellan’s interest, and he looked up from his book to stare at his wife with appropriate confusion and disgust.

“A human? And there was no objection to him being sold the property?”

“I suppose that there was objection, but who truly, in the end, says no to gold? He is the Commander of Ferelden forces, and I am sure that counts for his weight in gold.” She fanned herself and sat down, properly distraught. They did not have too many humans in Dales, a country wedged somewhat nicely between Ferelden and Orlais. True, there were some, but for the most part the elves that’d isolated themselves after Andraste’s march were content to never again associate with the humans to their left unless utterly necessary. 

There were only so many ways one could polite decline to follow the Maker, after all.

“Why’d he wish to move here?” 

“Ah, a Lady Harell said at market that he wished for a summer home, something for when he is not in town or training.”

“Last thing we need is a military man from that country of Dog Lords trumping about near our estate.” 

“Yes, my thoughts exactly! If it were a proper Elven Lord, we could at least take the time to have him meet one of our girls.”

“And why would that change anything? If it were some young Elven Lord, I’d find myself having to run about the estate, chasing them from my hunting grounds and keeping them away from the Halla. At least with a human, my only concern is an invasion instead of him trying to steal my herd.”

“Only an invasion, husband?” She scowled and shook her head. “Sometimes, the shifts and turns of your mind worries me.”

“Don’t let it worry you, darling. If it were an elf, I would surely find one of my daughters for him to marry. As a human, I shall simply have to keep a better eye on my property lines, lest he try and encroach upon it.”

The genteel yet somewhat hysterical Lady Lavellan continued to try and somehow engage her husband in a more arduous conversation, but now that he had his mind on the human, he wasn’t up for gossip and speculation. He hmm’d and aaah’d at the appropriate moments, but for the most part, his thoughts were his own.

Just outside of the study though, on the patio overlooking the gardens, Lupa sat with sisters, Merrill, Nehna, Maren, and Shianni. While the youngest two, Merrill and Shianni, giggled at the thought of a newcomer, Lupa found herself following more in her father’s footsteps and thinking rather than speaking.

“I heard that he is one of the most handsome men in Ferelden.”

“Oh, do you think they give awards for that?” Merrill sounded genuinely curious.

“No, that was a joke, silly.” Shianni laughed.

“I heard that he was allowed to buy the property because Duke Solas vouched for his integrity and honor.” Nehna said quietly, a small book set on her lap. 

“Duke Solas wouldn’t be bothered by something like that, would he? He already deals with the Orlesian mages, why would he know much of Ferelden military?” Maren wrinkled her nose delicately.

“As though you know Duke Solas! What, have you taken tea with them?” They all laughed at the thought, that they as mere laides would be in close acquaintance to the higher ranking gentlemen close to court. Lupa shifted, and she tried to tune out her sisters in order to listen to Lady Lavellan worry over the stability of a nation that allowed humans to own property.

“What do you think, Lupa?” Merrill asked, interrupting her attempt at eavesdropping.

Lupa wasn’t a mage, and she wasn’t some form of seer. No, the talent of magic fell to her older sister, Nehna, and the third youngest, Maren. But she did have one thing, and that was a gut feeling. It’d served her well at the last salon held at Duchess Briala’s estate, when a servant had accidentally under-cooked the meat, and it was once again roiling, a warning that she couldn’t quite place. It left a weird taste in her mouth, and she frowned.

“To be sure, some things are going to change. For the better or worse, no one can say.” She finally replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece that is slowly being moved over from Tumblr.


End file.
